


Paul Revere Fugue for Sarah Palin

by epkitty



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like to take this opportunity to correct Sarah Palin on a few historical facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul Revere Fugue for Sarah Palin

**Author's Note:**

> To be sung to the tune of "Fugue for Tinhorns" from "Guys And Dolls."

FIRST VOICE  
I got the news right here  
Regarding Paul Revere  
But Sarah Palin's facts aren't quite so clear  
Won't do, won't do, Jon Stewart says the girl won't do  
If he says the girl won't do, won't do… she won't do.

For Paul Revere I'll say  
The facts are in today  
From Boston to the army, where he didn't stay  
It's true, it's true, a commission in the army is true  
If Wikipedia says that "it's true, it's true…" then it's true

I tell you Paul Revere  
Carried little gear  
As he rode through the country, this is sincere:  
Got through, got through, Revere got the message through  
When he got the message through - got through - got through  
Paul Revere - he sure got the message through

SECOND VOICE  
Followed the Loyal Nine, dismissed the British line,  
Polished up his silver to a brilliant shine  
Has guts, has guts, the news said the man has guts  
If they say the man has guts, has guts… he's got guts

Revere had no doubt, but he didn't shout  
Till Hancock and Adams heard, "The regulars are coming out"  
When he said they're coming out, coming out, coming out  
The patriots got wise to the British guys  
As two lanterns burned in the darkened skies  
By sea, by sea, the troops were coming by sea  
Paul Revere - he sure got the message through

THIRD VOICE  
It wasn't just Revere  
As you always hear,  
Misters Dawes and Prescott met him from the pier  
Got caught, got caught, history says the men got caught  
If history says the men got caught, got caught… they got caught.

So just a minute, Palin  
Let's do a proper weigh-in  
Think before you speak to get a faithful say in  
Pays off, pays off  
Pretty much everyone says research pays off  
If they say research pays off, pays off… it pays off

So think of Paul Revere, in the fateful year  
Of 1775 with his message clear  
I got the news right here!


End file.
